


Top Dog

by sian1359



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Duelling, Jedi, M/M, Padawan, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-18
Updated: 2002-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new kid at the Temple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Dog

**Author's Note:**

> old fic
> 
> First published in Beginnings #1
> 
> Thanks: Lori, of course, for asking for the story, then along with Elayna's help, making it worth reading

**Prologue**

A Padawan running down the corridors of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant was an uncommon sight, unless said Padawan did so to keep up with his, her or its Master during a departure for a mission. A Padawan racing across the mostly empty floor of the entrance hall and further into the Padawan Lounge was not uncommon, however, and generally prompted only a few faces raised in casual interest, or a quick tucking of appendages closer to a body or under a table or chair so as not to get trampled upon.

On this day, however, not a single face of the fourteen stayed buried in the books, readers or papers they were purportedly studying, although more than one tried to give the appearance of disinterest. Bant's arrival had anxiously been awaited.

She skidded to a stop before the gathering crowd, her salmon colored skin glowing a deep red of emotion and exertion, the wheeze coming from her throat not an indication of being out of shape and, therefore, out of breath, but instead due to her species' amphibian ancestry and the depletion of moisture in the air, her skin and across her gills.

Fresh -- well, maybe not so fresh -- from the communications room, Bant had been their agent in place when the Padawan rankings were uploaded to be forwarded to the several thousand Knights and Masters across the Temple.

"Here." One of her fellow Padawans thrust a half full glass of water into her hands after first removing and soaking the sash of his uniform with the rest of water. He then draped the dampened cloth around her neck. "Drink and breathe," he directed, quickly raising a hand to forestall the prodding of the others as they awaited Bant's recovery with little patience.

Although by no means the largest in either height or breadth in the crowding group, or even the oldest at sixteen and a half, Obi-Wan Kenobi's gestures and meaning were instantly obeyed by the others, though with ill grace from several. Unless something quite unexpected had happened, his name would be the first in the rankings for those students who had not yet reached their majority and thus ranked as Senior Padawans instead of simply Padawan Learners, and so he was considered their leader.

Obi-Wan had been first in ranking all but his initial year after passing from Initiate to Padawan. And although he still had a year and a half before he'd be reckoned against the older of his peers, in the unofficial rankings amongst all Padawans, regardless of age, there were even few of the older, more experience students who would likely do better in the areas judged for the competition.

Of course, those less charitable in giving the respect due Obi-Wan's position, claimed his ranking to be more because of whom his Master was, and not the Padawan's own skills. That not only did Obi-Wan have an unfair advantage in going on more field missions than was typical for his age, due to the need of his Master's expertise in dealing with the many problem areas within the Republic, but it was that very reputation that somehow Obi-Wan utilized to influence the rankings without regard to where he placed in such as test scores, kata levels and physical competitions.

Little of this was spoken of publicly. Jedi weren't supposed to be concerned with how they faired against their fellows; the real reason for the rankings was for the Masters and the Council to be able to judge bi-annually how the Padawans progressed against themselves on their way to becoming the defenders of the Republic. And it was undisputed that Obi-Wan Kenobi was popular, for whatever reason, and not just with the Masters. So those who embraced a little more jealousy than was perhaps in keeping with the tenets they strove to follow, did little more than grouse amongst themselves. And waited in hope for someone -- someday -- to topple Obi-Wan from the height they all strove for.

**1.**

Bruck Chun brushed off the cautionary hands of his fellows and pushed his way toward the young Mon Cal and her protector and his rival, Obi-Wan Kenobi. There had been a time before either he or Kenobi had been chosen as Padawans that their mutual disdain of one another could be expressed in physical interactions as well as verbal taunting. But now Bruck usually had to limit himself to the little psychological digs that would hold meaning only for the two of them, nothing that would catch the attention of their elders as anything more than typical if rough camaraderie.

Like derision or subtle bullying of his friends.

Nothing got under the perfect Padawan's skin more than seeing one of his friends in distress. When Bruck played it just right, Kenobi was the one who made the first aggressive move in their long simmering feud on the behalf of one of the those friends, thus sullying his sterling reputation without Bruck having to raise his voice. Or his fist.

"Come on, little Bant," Bruck chivvied the younger Padawan, making sure to put a whine in his voice instead of the harsh disdain he actually held. This way he appeared only to be giving voice to the anxiety most of the others in the room felt. "If you had just come to us normally instead of racing and depleting yourself, it still wouldn't have taken as long to give us your news as it is now while you try to recover." Not only truth, but a chastisement Bant's own Master made with enough frequency that even her friends teased her about being overcome with enthusiasm. Any public umbrage taken, therefore, would appear petty.

It didn't stop Kenobi from giving him a smoldering look that turned his freaky, color changing eyes from their usual neutral blue-green to gray. Bruck simply offered a poorly concealed smirk and watched those eyes flatten to the color of steel, a color that seemed to be reserved for him alone.

"Yeah, Bant," another Padawan cajoled before anything more could pass between them. "We know the Obister's number one again, but have there been any big changes?"

Using the end of the sash to catch up a bit of the water that spilled from her oversized mouth, the creepy frog girl nodded. "Siri and P'tanith have dropped out of the top ten," she chuffed between wet sounding breaths. "And you made it to number nine, Reeft," she directed as she finally got a handle on her breathing if not her excitement.

The leathery-skinned Dresselian who had lumbered up next to Kenobi let go with a grin and a whoop and immodestly accepted the stomach turning congratulations of the other sycophants who milled about Kenobi's heels.

"I told you you could do it," Kenobi's smug praise came the loudest. "Even if you did only ask Sulin to tutor you in astromechanics as a means to get to know her better."

Bruck couldn't keep the flush of anger he felt from spreading across his face, but refused to meet the knowing looks from a couple of his own friends who had stayed in the back of the crowd of teenagers. How like Kenobi to encourage one of his cronies to pursue the object of Bruck's own interest, never minding that she had already turned down his modest proposal that they start dating. He knew he could have changed her mind had he just been given a clear playing field.

"Who's the other newcomer to the list?" someone mercifully called out to redirect everyone's attention.

Bruck was surprised to see Bant's distended eyes swivel and turn his direction.

"Padawan Chun," she said with a false smile. "Not only his first time in the top ten, but he's jumped all the way to number three."

Even as Bruck let a rush of pleasure spread through his body and he turned to accept the back slapping from his own friends, his enjoyment was cut short as the two-faced little bitch was continuing.

"But that's not the biggest news," she barked out to cut short Bruck's own chance at being congratulated, her eyes goggling even more than they usually did. "Master Yoda is returning to Coruscant and with a seventeen year old human Padawan!"

While the first portion of the news had little meaning for Bruck, Yoda being just one more Master who wouldn't like him and for which he would have to guard himself against, at the remainder of Bant's news he couldn't help but let a harsh laugh spill.

"Well, well, Kenobi, even if I don't manage to catch you this next time, no doubt Yoda's Padawan will. I guess this will be your last moment on top, so you had better enjoy it while you can."

**2.**

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt little trepidation or even boredom as he stood two paces behind and to the left of his Master. They and the other members of the Jedi High Council had been waiting on the side of the landing platform for most of an hour, but it wasn't as if this was the first time a shuttle schedule had fallen behind, or that he hadn't waited with Master Gallia for longer periods of time with no relief. Nor was it as if shyness was one of his faults or virtues even with the thought that he'd been meeting the legendary head of the Council for the first time since he'd been an initiate; he'd lost count of the number of people he'd met during his tenure as her Padawan, including kings, empresses, senators and even the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic.

Nor was he dwelling on the jibe Bruck had directed at him the two days previous, that he'd also be meeting the Padawan who'd proven remarkable enough for Master Yoda to have agreed to train him despite the ancient one's assertion some twenty years ago if rumor was correct that he was too old and too tired to ever take on such a responsibility again. It was Obi-Wan's friends who'd been showing a surprising amount of concern -- on his behalf, of course. Maybe his own concern would have been different had he been struggling in many of his lessons or training, or if his and Master Gallia's relationship were less close and he didn't know where he stood within her heart, then the rankings might have meant quite a lot to him. But insecurity was also not one of his particular failings, and so he feared neither Bruck's closing in on his position, or the new Padawan's no doubt significant abilities.

In fact, it might be nice having someone else around who was also a Padawan to one of the High Council; although the others saw and envied the supposed privileges his Master gave him, in reality their pairing meant more work and always being on display. The work he didn't mind, nor even the abstract idea of needing to be a role model, since he'd always preferred not getting in trouble or being under discipline as opposed to being under censure. But sometimes living in a fishbowl produced its own set of fears in addition to tedium. And if he did have any insecurity, it was that people befriended him because of whom he knew, not who he was.

Unfortunately even his friends didn't really understand his life wasn't perfect. But now, not only would he not be the only High Council Padawan, he might also be able to defer his status to the other --

"Ah, at last," came the cool soprano of his Master.

Obi-Wan directed his thoughts away from introspection and followed his Master's gaze to the small craft slowly descending toward the landing platform. Some of the other Councilors began shifting, and Master Windu needed grab at the corner of his robe that was disturbed from the air displacement as he was the closest to the ship, but in the next instant all of them were expressing only the same placid serenity Obi-Wan had needed learn to adopt within the first few months of his pairing with the dusky skinned woman from Corellian.

Because of her close ties to her home planet's representatives in the Republic Senate, it seemed that Obi-Wan had stood behind her through more diplomatic or political functions than the Republic had senators. And so he had discovered early on how ruthless and undiplomatic many of the Republic's politicians and ambassadors really were. How they tried to exploit almost anything, including taking advantage of a young Padawan's inexperience. Learning not to show or leak emotions had been his first lessons under his Master's tutelage, even before that of crafting his own lightsaber. Now, almost five years later, he rather expected his own outward face to be as stoic as the dourest of the Councilors, Knight Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Yet once the ramp of the vessel extended, Obi-Wan found he had to work at living up to even his own expectations. In his brief life he had seen many a sight, but never perhaps, something quite so comical as the appearance of the two who moved down the ramp and toward them. Although Master Yoda had been off Coruscant for the same number of years Obi-Wan had been Master Gallia's Padawan, he had had plenty of contact with the ancient Master during his days in the crèche and as an initiate to recognize the wizened Master. Plus there was his frequent interaction with Master Yaddie, another member of the High Council and the only other known member of Master Yoda's species had he somehow forgotten what Master Yoda would look like.

Perhaps if those two Masters ever needed stand on each other's shoulders, they would equal the height of Obi-Wan's shoulder's despite him being rather short for a human. But against the teen moving behind Master Yoda in the proper Padawan position -- if _Obi-Wan_ was lucky, the top of his head just might reach level with top of the other's absurdly broad shoulders. Which left Master Yoda to barely top the other's … hips.

The other Padawan wasn't even gangly, no limbs too big for his body, although there was a bluntness about his features and body language that spoke of either being born under a heavier gravity environment or, at least, to the rawer comforts of a less urban or technological environment than was found on Coruscant. There was also a frighteningly amount of strength visible there, and a cloak of the Living Force that surrounded the other Padawan that paled only to Master Yoda's. He was a veritable giant, a young god of Obi-Wan's own people personified.

All at once Obi-Wan felt small and decadent, as if his life on Coruscant had been too easy and left him ill prepared for the realities of the rest of the Universe despite his numerous missions and interactions in the underbellies of society as Master Gallia's Padawan. And all he could next think about was to thank the Force and all the Fates that Bruck Chun had no reason to be out here with them, for Obi-Wan was sure his sudden discomfort would be noticeable, for all that his face was shrouded beneath his hood as was all of the Jedi he stood amongst, and that he had reflexively tightened his shielding upon the first glimpse of the mismatched pair, if then for a different reason.

**3.**

Qui-Gon Jinn found himself clutching tightly to the fabric of his hood instead of pushing it back and releasing it, as he should be doing now that they had passed into the grand and quite overwhelming corridors that crowned the entrance of the most famous of the Jedi Temples. A gentle tisk from Master across their mental link did little to help steady his nerves, though it did give him impetus to go ahead with the expected action instead of making his nervousness and foolishness stand out all the more by him not revealing himself when all of the others did.

Then the Padawan tried not to gape upon seeing the wide variety of species thus revealed before him. It wasn't like he was xenophobic; after all his own Master was quite different in appearance, speech and thought patterns to his own species.

No, it was more the gravity of responsibility and position that each of the others carried that intimidated him, all so easy to read with his gift of empathy through his rapport with the Living Force. Each being before him could be oracle or ruler in their own right were they not Jedi, including the slender youth standing aloofly behind an incredibly beautiful and exotic looking woman. And that was perhaps the worst of it, knowing that someone no older than he was possessed such poise and presence.

To be fair, part of his peer's ease had to stem from the way he was connected to the unifying aspect of the Force that wove its patterns around the youth. But not even an extraordinary Force sense could augment something that was lacking in the first place. This Padawan's innate grace and sophistication had to be inborn and only being polished by his Jedi training. No doubt the other was not only comfortable in his position as a Padawan to one of the High Council who oversaw every aspect of Jedi life (even to those dwelling far on the fringes of civilization such as he and his Master), but had scores of friends and companions attracted to his light.

Master Yoda was undoubtedly correct in his assessment that it was time for Qui-Gon to learn to work with many other Jedi instead of just working with those of the small temple his Master had been attached to or the remarkable peoples they'd traveled amongst to help or defend. And although he had railed at the thought of having to call home a world that was comprised of billions of inhabitants but with no native population sentient or animal, he had been looking forward to interacting with a large number of others his age for the first time since his days as an initiate. But now Qui-Gon began to wonder if he'd been mistaken as to which factor in this frightening change in his life would be more alien.

So for the moment he fell back on training and practicality, dutifully listening as he was introduced to each Councilor, finally putting faces to names he had heard about for years. Two were new even to his Master, at least as members of the Council, yet Master Yoda greeted them with the same comfortable familiarity as he did his old friends. And indeed maybe it wasn't so strange; Depa Billaba had been Mace Windu's last Padawan if Qui-Gon remembered the Order's lineages correctly, with Mace being Master Yoda's last before choosing Qui-Gon. And even Qui-Gon had heard of Knight Ki Adi-Mundi's prowess fighting as Padawan to Master Plo Koon's during the Hyperspace Wars of a generation ago, so in a way the two weren't really strangers.

When it came to time to be introduced to the only other Padawan present, Qui-Gon tried his best not to show his dismay, though he feared his smile to be rather sickly and forced. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a name he was also familiar with, having had a look at the rankings Master Yoda has been forwarded during their trip from Dantooine to Coruscant. Poise, sophistication, and the top Padawan in their age group here in the largest Temple the Jedi fielded.

Yes, Qui-Gon had been top placed in his own temple, but there had only been eighteen others to compete thusly against on Dantooine, and he was the oldest, tallest and strongest, not to mention having the benefit of having Master Yoda as his Master. Had Qui-Gon not been the top ranked, he would have been considered at failure, at least in his own mind.

But here? Here he was the Jedi equivalent of a backwater cousin from the uncivilized Outer Rim, with little experience in the true politics that underscored such a teeming center of life and the Republic. He would either have to be aggressive, to challenge anyone who dared question his training or lack thereof and rely on either the intimidation his Master's reputation would give him or the assumed strength inherent in his own size and fitness. Or he could try to slip into the background, become a silent observer of the social structure already in place and that he was not sure he would ever fit into.

Or ever want to.

*Friends you might make is not an option?* Yoda's not so quiet thoughts and amusement came across Qui-Gon's link with his Master. *Good only for intimidating or hiding are my teachings?*

The slow burn of embarrassment had Qui-Gon again wishing for the anonymity of his hood, especially when Kenobi's cool eyes darkened at the evidence of Qui-Gon's discomfort. He knew his own gaze turned sullen even without noting the flash of surprise and expectation quickly hidden by the other Padawan, or the sense of disappointment he got from his Master. Fortunately Master Windu's directing attention and movement again onward, the dark-skinned man taking the lead in returning the Council to the room that housed their meeting room, rescued Qui-Gon from having to make any apologies or excuses.

Or so he had hoped, but which hope quickly proved unfounded. His Master paused in the slow shuffle of his natural gait and turned to point his gimer stick at the other Padawan Qui-Gon had made sure not to walk near.

"Need there is not for my Padawan to stand in attendance during the meeting." It was not a question or a request for permission, and Master Yoda's ears began to rise a little at their extended tips, a clear indication that he had found or decided on something that amused him. Which none of the others even thought to dispute.

"Nor need is there for yours, huum, Master Gallia? Show Qui-Gon, young Obi-Wan can, to his new quarters, then escort him to where the other Padawans socialize?"

It was Qui-Gon's turn to feel rebuked by a stain of color rising on the other Padawan's face, though Obi-Wan had the grace not to visibly frown as Qui-Gon had. On the other hand, the utterly neutral expression that quickly masked Obi-Wan's features was probably just as telling of how much he didn't want the enforced interaction either.

"I would be honored, Master Yoda," came the easy lie of a trained diplomat.

"Food he should find too," Master Yoda continued, although even Qui-Gon wasn't sure which _he_ his Master meant. Until, "Hungry always is one, when rival the spires of the Temple they do."

Again Qui-Gon flushed, this time to a bright red that brought a chuckle to more than one adult. He shot his glance toward Kenobi, ready to again challenge the other's reaction, but instead of the amusement on his behalf, Kenobi's face held something more akin to sympathy, or at least commiseration. Qui-Gon let go of the hostility he wanted to direct at the other and offered a tentative smile.

Which was returned a hundred fold, transforming the other's neutrality and aloofness into something a lot more accessible and attractive.

Very attractive.

**4.**

The trip to the cafeteria after showing Padawan Jinn where his quarters would be next to his Master's, had not been as uncomfortable as Obi-Wan had expected. Although his companion said very little as Obi-Wan gave a brief overview of the part of the Temple they crossed through, the other was listening quite attentively, offering an almost spooky regard to Obi-Wan's words. It wasn't until they actually reached the overcrowded environs of the cafeteria that Obi-Wan figured out the other was having to work at memorizing the details and layout, and that the sheer din of people might be more than a little distracting.

At once Obi-Wan was reminded of the first time his Master had taken him off world, and the unease he had felt when their ship had pulled out of the gravity well surrounding Coruscant. It wasn't until she had with gentle laughter put a name to his discomfort that he had understood, that it was the vast silence of space that was bothering him. In those first few moments he had been lost without the background buzz of billions of life forces that inhabited the planet wide city he called home, feeling somehow adrift and alone.

No doubt Jinn was feeling somewhat the same, but in its reverse. Having come from a much less populated planet, not to mention exceedingly smaller Jedi Temple, the din of voices and sheer number of people might be just as discomforting as their absence. And so he quickly led Jinn through the lines and then eschewed joining the friends that called out to him that they might find somewhere less overwhelming.

Master Yoda's suggestion was dead on, of course. The Padawan Lounge was relatively quiet. Not only less threatening than hundreds and hundreds of strangers, but also less threatening than abandoning the other Padawan to sit alone is his room, or even worse, inviting him to Obi-Wan's. While the relationship between their Masters would perforce their spending a reasonable amount of time in each other's presence, Obi-Wan also knew it wouldn't automatically preclude them into becoming friends. And even he would find it difficult to maintain a conversation with someone he had only just met within the intimate confines of his or the other's quarters.

Being mid afternoon, Obi-Wan expected and found only a handful of other Padawans present as they entered the lounge; even he would have been in classes this time of day had he not had his duty to his Master. He responded cheerfully to the greetings of his peers, quickly introducing those present to Padawan Jinn. Although they began making room for him and Jinn to join them, Obi-Wan shook his head since there was already little enough room for the four. And with a quick glance toward the only other occupied table and its thus far, silent Padawan, Obi-Wan didn't hesitate to lead Jinn past Bruck.

While he didn't expect an offer to join him, Obi-Wan admitted to himself he had expected his rival to at least twist around and acknowledge the newcomer, and when it wasn't forthcoming, realized his own silence to be just as rude, at least on Jinn's behalf. And so he stopped and gave a half turn.

"Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, this is Bruck Chun, Padawan to Master Ard'lbin."

Bruck pushed back his chair with an eager friendliness not at all natural, even unexplainable until Obi-Wan flashed on how far back the other Padawan's enthusiastic greeting would take him. He and Jinn each had their hands full with a tray of food and drink, and so Jinn couldn't take hold of the hand Bruck was bringing around ostensively to offer in a shake without loosing his hold on the tray even if he had been close enough.

Bruck had not really looked at them yet, although Obi-Wan had no doubt the other knew exactly where each stood, that Bruck knew it was Obi-Wan who was closest and who would be pushed toward and maybe even into Jinn when Bruck completed his rise. Obi-Wan could always turn opposite, and upend the tray on the one who deserved it, but even that would be playing into Bruck's hands, as he would be the one apparently clumsy; a return of good old Oafy-Wan as he had so often been taunted in his youth by the other.

Jinn suddenly took a step in front of Obi-Wan, putting himself closer to Bruck and becoming the one in danger of having his tray upended. Only Bruck didn't compensate for Jinn's height, and the wild arc of his hand ended up thudding into Jinn's hip instead of his -- or Obi-Wan's -- elbow. Although the sound of impact showed Obi-Wan the degree of force behind Bruck's malicious intent, the hit barely phased Jinn, who then managed his tray in one hand and with the Force, while using his other to steady Bruck as if the other had been in danger of falling.

Obi-Wan could see the immediate strain on Bruck's face from the strength of Jinn's grip on his upper arm, and had to bite back his own reaction just as the white-haired Padawan was doing. Although this would no doubt endear him to Bruck even less, Obi-Wan quickly mimicked Jinn's polite nod of acknowledgement in their introduction, then followed the other to a vacant table once Jinn then abruptly let go of Bruck.

While the future and Force only knew if they would ever become friends, he could appreciate that at least Jinn recognized and disdained bullies just as much as he did.

**5.**

The first month on Coruscant passed even faster than Qui-Gon had dreamed possible, as did his acclimation to his new surroundings. He had made a few friends, and found a welcome especially from the young initiates who had immediately clamored for his attention and suggestions when he had finally acquiesced to do his physical training in the more public of the salles and circles. While his peers and some of the senior Padawans seemed to react to his significant level of skill with envy or jealousy, those who still waited to be chosen saw him only as someone who might help improve their chances in finding a Master.

And Qui-Gon found he enjoyed tutoring the younger students, something he'd had little chance of in his own Temple as there were even fewer of them than there had been Padawans. Of course he was not the only Padawan to be doing so; he'd been treated to many comparisons of his own prowess against Padawan Kenobi's, along with speculations about what would happen once the two of them actually sparred. Qui-Gon was primarily working with most of the oversized children, many being the aliens who couldn't match the flexibility or speed their smaller companions or teachers demonstrated, but even when some of Padawan Kenobi's best students also began to seek out Qui-Gon out, the rivalry he half expected to come up never arose. Instead, the two of them had found reason and time to spend together discussing the younger initiates and a few of the other things they had in common.

Which was probably for the best, as it was obvious Obi-Wan already had one rivalry too many.

Qui-Gon hadn't needed the words of warning from friends and bystanders to figure out the antagonism between Kenobi and Chun; even in those first moments of meeting the white-haired Padawan, he had sensed the frission of dislike the other two felt for each other. But he had also known that even though he had interceded against Chun's pettiness in that first encounter, first impressions were not always fair. Or wise. And so he had made no effort to take sides in the dispute.

Only to learn that such neutrality had been folly.

But at first he had accepted Chun's second offer of geniality, just as he had maintained affability with Kenobi. In truth, he'd been flattered at the sleek and handsome Padawan's growing attentions. Too much about the Temple and Coruscant in general had been conspiring to make him feel out of place and unwelcome, yet Chun's friendship had smoothed his way into social circles and situations Qui-Gon had figured closed to him for months if not years.

Qui-Gon had even welcomed the casual touches, the harmless flirting, for they were both young and, he'd assumed, relatively inexperienced and so he felt little of the embarrassment as he had previous felt when pursued by the older Padawans and even a couple of Knights on Dantooine. He was sure this would be nothing like his first sexual relationship of a year ago.

But then Qui-Gon had overheard Chun in conversation with one of the other Padawan's closest friends, had heard his own hesitant advances derided, and had learned the true motivation behind Chun's seeming interest.

All of the attention had been only because Chun was concerned Kenobi might show an interest himself, and Chun needed to get there first.

That had been bad enough, but when Qui-Gon had begun to distance himself without giving away his knowledge of Bruck's deception, the other Padawan's propensity for cruelty became even more apparent. Once he'd convinced Chun he was not interested in accepting an invitation into the other's bed, a parade of offers from Chun's friends and those who wanted to become Chun's friends had followed. And with everyone Qui-Gon turned down, his reputation as a tease -- or unsophisticated virgin -- had grown.

Technically, of course, he was a virgin if not exactly inexperienced. Yet the words -- well the intent behind the words -- hurt. And Qui-Gon began to despair that his situation would only get worse because he was damned to ridicule no matter which stand he took. It had gotten to the point of where he was considering just finding someone to get it over with, both the actual mechanics of the act and the expectation.

He'd had all of the classes, of course, and the requisite talks with some of the Healer's at the Dantooine Temple, and even his Master. During those first talks it had actually been easier to talk to his Master; the differences in their species had kept the mechanics clearly clinical and relatively embarrassment free, leading them to be able to talk more about the emotional stakes and impact of sex. And so Qui-Gon had learned early that feeling love, or at least affection, would make things much more interesting and pleasurable than the simple physical connection and sensations.

It hadn't been Master Yoda's fault that such an understanding was not universally shared, or even accepted. There had been a Knight on Dantooine -- Xanatos -- who'd been eager to take advantage of Qui-Gon's sexual awakening, but had never bothered to teach or show him anything more than how to physical please someone else and improve on his techniques of self pleasure.

The Healers' explanation of perhaps the Knight in question being intimidated by his younger companion's more generous size had offered no more solace than Master Yoda's assurance that size mattered not when it was the right two people in the pairing. In the aftermath of the disastrous relationship, Qui-Gon found himself relegating the idea of someone possibly being attracted to him as simply ego and arrogance, while the idea of actually engaging in sex would be something far in his future -- if at all. His Master, after all, had embraced and seemed to accept celibacy, and for a near infinite number of years longer than Qui-Gon would ever have to be worried about it.

Unfortunately Chun and his cronies had reawakened not only all of Qui-Gon's trepidation about getting involved with someone, but also his repressed desires.

"Weighty thoughts your mind chases, young Padawan. Fear you these upcoming matches?"

Having spent the last five years this creature's Padawan, Qui-Gon had learned early on to hide his startlement, what with the frequency in which Master Yoda enjoyed sneaking up on his body and into his thoughts. And while Qui-Gon didn't doubt his Master knew exactly which weighty thoughts he'd been dwelling on, he appreciated the distraction the change in topic offered him.

"I fear only dishonoring yours and the Dantooine Temple's teachings, my Master." Which was true, of course, as he had and would never lie to his Master. But even then the fear was barely negligible; having come into his size and strength early, he'd been able to spend most of his time perfecting his skill instead of needing to constantly relearn how to adjust to growth spurts. Qui-Gon doubted there would be many in his age group who'd be able to stand up to him. And even if he did lose, Qui-Gon had also learned early on not to value his self worth by his saber prowess.

"Then yourself you should ready for the task," came with the familiar cackle that was Master Yoda's expression of laughter. A gentler admonishment followed, "Dwell later, if you must, on vows you would make to your future."

Qui-Gon nodded once in acknowledgement, and in resolve. Certainly he had better things to be considering than whether or not he would ever bother again with sex. Like figuring out which of the other Padawans likely to be able to get the best of him, and so his eyes automatically sought out Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**6.**

 

With the Training Masters now acting as Marshals for the upcoming matches well aware of the animosity between Obi-Wan and Bruck, it was easy to imagine the standard rules and conditions being delivered before the start of this next level of competitions were being emphasized on their behalf more than for the younger students or those participating for the first time such as Padawan Jinn. Obi-Wan had already endured a few similar words of caution from his Master but that didn't mean he showed any disrespect or frustration in what was being said. Not even when by either the perverse sense of humor of those Masters, or due to the dubious auspice of the Force, Obi-wan found himself facing Bruck in the first round of the competition.

In a way he was glad; if he managed to keep a clear head and win, then none of his friends would have to put up with the verbal taunts or unsporting uses of the Force Bruck made a habit of employing. Bruck was always careful enough in doing only what he could get away with, but it still was a pain to deal with him -- both literally and figuratively. Indeed, Bruck was very, very good at finding the right tactic in goading someone into poor judgment or recklessness, including Obi-Wan himself on more than one occasion.

He was determined to not react to Bruck today, no matter what the other Padawan tried. Bruck and his friends had been more spiteful than usual over the last month and deserved to be shown up quickly and decisively.

Too bad determination wasn't always enough.

Perhaps it was the tendril of guilt Obi-Wan was feeling for not just wanting to win, but to soundly beat Bruck, or perhaps the other Padawan really had finally begun to apply himself in his training. But for whatever reason, the instant the two of them had saluted each other and moved to an en guard position, Obi-Wan flashed on an awareness that this confrontation was not going to be either quick or clear-cut.

From the first set of passes, Obi-Wan found himself parrying blows with a significantly greater amount of strength and precision behind them than he had expected, and for an instant wondered if Bruck had managed to meld his physical efforts with his mental ones and was augmenting his strokes with the Force. But he then had his negative answer when the first Force probing began with a vicious pinch to his elbow and a brush of Force trying to bend back the fingers of his saber hand. This was the Force use Obi-Wan had been expecting, had prepared for and was able to shut most of his mind to.

Such irritating pricks, pinches and pushes had become a staple in Bruck's fighting technique over the years, nothing really against the rules although most of the other Padawans considered it unsporting. Unfortunately several of the training Masters found it to be an imaginative use of Bruck's abilities and, while not actively encouraging it to become a steady part of a Padawan fighter's regime, had also not ruled it out of bounds. The only aspect to it they monitored was just how much Force was used, much like insuring the low intensity settings on their lightsabers. Full out power with either weapon or Force could be deadly and so was forbidden, as was any usage that could cause serious or permanent injury. But other than that, it was pretty much anything goes.

Bruck kept up his assault against Obi-Wan's saber arm, tweaking it so often Obi-Wan knew he'd have bruises come later in the day. But still he did not falter in his defense or even his grip. He did go ahead and launched a series of aggressive moves of his own, though his normal style was more to let another wear themselves out this early in the confrontation.

This unanticipated change pulled at Bruck's focus on the Force, redirecting the other's attention to simply protecting himself. The only use of the Force Obi-Wan made himself was in a series of broader pushes designed to keep his opponent off balance and over-extended, uses very visible and geared as much to encourage the other to learn to counter as to overcome; honesty and teaching just too much part of Obi-Wan to allow anger and dirty tricks as part of his repertoire.

Even as Bruck then verbally lashed out at this being a weakness in his opponent, Obi-Wan further maneuvered Bruck into the type of battle Obi-Wan preferred, allowing him to bring in a series of leaps, rolls and flips that generally drove the other teen crazy in his lack of ability to copy or counter. Getting and keeping each other unfocused had always been the key to winning, especially when they had been initiates. Fortunately patience was a skill Master Gallia had been working long and hard on with Obi-Wan.

Unfortunately he had not been the only one working on perfecting his skills.

While Bruck had slacked off using the Force against him, Obi-Wan knew it would be only a matter of time before the other would start up again. And as before, he was prepared to either ignore the stinging attacks or counter them. Only to then find out he had underestimated Bruck's willingness to cross what few boundaries that had always govern his opponent before.

In the midst of an aerial back flip that had taken him well away from the flashing topaz of Bruck's longer saber blade, the Force pinch Obi-Wan felt this time dug into his left nipple. And it wasn't the merely painful twisting of thin flesh like across the inside of his elbow -- or maybe it was -- but the severity and unexpectedness of the ache brought immediate tears to Obi-Wan's eyes and threw him out of balance so that he crashed painfully to his knees and palms instead of lightly on his feet as he should have.

Bruck was then moving forward in a rush meant to overpower him and force Obi-Wan further down into the mat covered floor, no doubt with Bruck's saber at this throat in a simulated kill point and thus ending the match. But painful as landing in the unexpected crouch was, his position also let Obi-Wan surge up from the floor and meet Bruck, even managing to twist and tuck his body just enough that his shoulder and elbow crashed into Bruck's sternum before he was bowled over by the other's greater height and mass.

In a credit to their training, both teens had let go of their sabers in the instant before impact, and so neither had to worry about a live blade being trapped between their bodies as they crashed against the mats. This fall was even more jarring than his first as Obi-Wan needed absorb the impact against the floor and from Bruck, but the moment his shoulders slammed against the mat, Obi-Wan was clutching and tucking, and managed to roll Bruck up and over his head thanks to his feet planted into Bruck's stomach.

Bruck had been prepared for this obvious counter, but it still took him a few extra seconds to gather his breath and his balance, which gave Obi-Wan opportunity to regain his feet concurrent to his opponent. For a few more seconds they both just stood there glaring at each other, breathing heavily and taking stock of the damage each other had done.

At any time either of them could concede the match, theoretically without embarrassment or censure, and indeed, had one of them sustained _significant_ injury it was their duty to so bow out. But as far as Obi-Wan was concerned, a few deep bruises and strained tendons were not significant, and he felt a tiny stir of atavistic pleasure when Bruck chose to ignore his cracked rib. At this point Obi-Wan didn't want to win because Bruck pussied out.

Obi-Wan then flicked his gaze and attention outward beyond his opponent, gauging the temper of the Marshals and of his own Master. Master Gallia wasn't happy with his state of mind, but she was no more willing to bring this conflict to an end without any sort of resolution than were their judges. To the children and initiates, to even the Knights and Masters who were unaware of the animosity between Obi-Wan and Bruck, while the fight had gotten particularly intense, it had not yet fallen into the realm of too much and so bringing attention to it by ending the match would be detrimental to the Order.

Also any hostility or anger each felt was being just as carefully monitored as every other aspect of their interactions. And while such negative emotions were discouraged from being indulged in by their training and by the Jedi tenets, it was the loosing control of any such emotion that was the true danger, not the feeling of it in the first place.

Obi-Wan made a conscious effort to pull back away from the personal sense of satisfaction that was now part of his motivations anyway, striving to once again find his center and regain his balance, emotionally as well as physically His own anger had brought him defeat in the past just as much as lesser skill or bad luck, and he again resolved for that not to be the case on this day. Even if he couldn’t win against Bruck he wouldn’t exactly be loosing as long as he didn't succumb to his own weaknesses.

At this realization something that was undoubtedly leaking from his Master eased within Obi-Wan and he reached out to the Force not only for his own saber, but Bruck's, directing them both into the hands they belonged in. Bruck's eyes widened in surprise, then lit again with amusement over what he read as weakness. Again they closed and began a series of strikes and parries, of lunges, avoidances and sweeping gestures.

Both were again focused, and both proving to be pretty evenly matched. The understanding that fatigue might now become the deciding factor, or even worse, that the match might be judged a draw played across Bruck's features and brought a sneer that Obi-Wan had long ago learned to be wary of, though he no longer feared.

He let Bruck pound away at him for a few minutes longer, knowing that his own stamina would prove greater than his opponents, that Bruck's tendencies for trying always to overpower meant the other's longer hilt for his saber would also be feeling heavier soon, and that Bruck's greater strength was being expended inefficiently against Obi-Wan's willingness to yield. He needed merely defend himself and bide his time, relying on Bruck's impatience, in addition to the other's still present anger.

And again Obi-Wan had anticipated correctly, but misjudged his foe's desperation to beat him.

Bruck feinted with a downward stroke to Obi-Wan's offside which Obi-Wan quickly blocked by bringing his arm and saber across his body. It was the only real counter to such a stroke without allowing a hit, and so Bruck had done his own anticipating. Bruck quickly locked their hands and hilts together into a bind, at once drawing Obi-Wan closer toward him, then pushing forward even though this also caused Bruck to overbalance.

Having the greater initial disadvantage, as it was his body being strained backward past the point of even his flexibility, yet all Obi-Wan needed do was simply stop countering the other's strength and overbearing position and let his body drop back. This would mean another bone jarring impact across his shoulders against the mat, yet Obi-Wan could then twist far enough away and it would be his saber coming across in a backhand that could end the match.

And so it would have been, except even as Obi-Wan began to fall, Bruck brought his head forward and speared out his tongue to lick most unexpectedly across Obi-Wan's lips while at the same time directing another underhanded use of the Force, this time enclosing Obi-Wan's testicles within his invisible grip, first squeezing then giving a vicious twist. Obi-Wan collapsed instantly in revulsion and agony, with no thought of control, no thought to twisting away, directing his saber, or even turning the blade off. And Bruck, perhaps finally shocking even himself with the level of his behavior, also floundered.

Obi-Wan had tried to keep his gasp quiet and to stifle his subsequent moan as he indeed slammed his shoulders and head back against the mat, but he couldn't keep quiet his cry as both his own and Bruck's blade landed across the side of his face, burning across throat, jaw, cheek and then one of the tips touching against his eye before unconsciousness deactivated his own saber from his grip falling slack, and the someone's Force pull removing and deactivating Bruck's.

**7.**

Qui-Gon hadn't expected to find anyone else in the garden secreted away beyond the Council Chambers for the High Council's own private use; his Master and the other members of that governing body had been closeted within their chambers for the better part of the evening, still locked into a debate as to what would be Bruck Chun's fate. As Master Yoda's Padawan he had been allowed to be present during the discussion, but after watching hours of little being accomplished other than some of the Council determining their entire structure in how initiates were trained and Padawans chosen was at fault, while others tried to merely brush the incident away as a terrible accident and only his Master, Master Gallia and Master Windu willing to assign blame where it belonged, Qui-Gon had fled before he raised his own arguments against his elders.

On the other hand, however, Qui-Gon wasn't very surprised to find the sheltered spot Master Yoda had directed him toward a week after his arrival when his homesickness threatened to overwhelm his control, to already be occupied. He had found no better place in all of the Temple to relax within and reclaim his center. Such comfort was why he had sought it out now and, no doubt, the same reason for Obi-Wan Kenobi's presence, though Qui-Gon had rather expected the other Padawan to still be within the clutches of the Healers.

Qui-Gon thought to leave before being noticed, but by the slight tensing in the other's body, he realized he'd come to that decision too late. "I'm sorry for disturbing you," he offered quickly, softly, unwilling to break the environment of serenity any more than he already had by loud or lengthy words.

"S'alright," Obi-Wan's words came back just as quickly. The other Padawan raised the arm he was not lying his head on top of and gave a general wave Qui-Gon's direction. "Your company can help me from falling asleep."

Again Obi-Wan slurred his words, but whether from tiredness or the nature of his wound, Qui-Gon wasn't sure.

"Why don't you want to fall asleep?" he asked in surprise, figuring that would be the best thing for the other Padawan since he'd obviously removed himself from a Healer's care. Qui-Gon closed the distance between them and lowered himself to a seated position across from the other, setting his back against a sturdy yet gnarled tree that reminded him somewhat of his Master. From this position he could better see the livid red of the burns across Obi-Wan's face save for that part of skin needed to be covered by a patch to protect his damaged eye.

And from this position Obi-Wan would be able to see him, see his face and expression without having to move other than to open the one eye so far he was keeping closed.

"I need to keep linked with my Master, so that I can testify on Bruck's behalf if they ever get around to making a decision."

While the real question Qui-Gon wanted to ask was why the other Padawan was even considering defending Bruck's unacceptable actions, instead what came out was, "If you're in such close contact, why won't your Master just pass on your words on your behalf?" And, "Shouldn't you still be with the Healers?"

A faint smiled twisted across the side of Obi-Wan's face, though he didn't hold it for long as it pulled against the burnt skin. "Cause she wants to see Bruck spitted on his own saber while I feel it was at least fifty percent my own fault, and yes," he offered, still with his one visible eye closed.

Qui-Gon snorted in an expression of his own opinion to both answers. "Bruck doesn't deserve you defending him. He's a bully and a bad Padawan."

"Which is why he needs to stay and be trained," Obi-Wan said almost crossly. "Otherwise he will never get better. But enough about him," he then smiled. "I hear you won today. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Qui-Gon tried to maintain an unaffected tone, but he had been rather surprised and pleased himself. Certainly it had felt good to show the others that his Dantooine training could stand up to the students taught by the multitude of revered Masters on Coruscant. "I must admit I was a bit surprised that the Masters or Council didn't cancel the rest of the event, however, after you were taken off to the Healers."

Obi-Wan had finally opened his uncovered eye and was now shaking his head as he got his hands underneath him perforce to rising. "Why should they? Accidents are just part of the life here and the sooner the younger ones learn that, the better. Besides, to have cancelled would have also brought to light the problems between us, which the Council most certainly does not want --" His words cut off with a groan as the muscles in his shoulder visibly spasmed beneath the light tunic he wore. Qui-Gon dove forward over his own legs and onto his knees while reaching to keep Obi-Wan from collapsing back down.

"Here, lean against me," Qui-Gon offered without thinking about how another might construe being gathered into his arms and turned to rest between his legs. "I'm a lot softer than this tree," he smiled even as he strove to find a more comfortable position for them both.

Obi-Wan allowed Qui-Gon to pull him back, but then hissed again in pain when their bodies came in contact. "Sorry, is your shoulder --"

"Oh, yeah," Obi-Wan affirmed. "Whatever the Healers used has kept my face numb, but they didn't do squat about either shoulder. Both are knots of misery."

"Our Temple was pretty small, so everyone had to be pretty self sufficient and cross-trained, including in healing techniques. I could take a look, maybe ease out some of the kinks." Qui-Gon wasn't flirting any more than Obi-Wan had been soliciting for attention, yet he couldn't completely contain the frission of … something as Obi-Wan leaned forward enough to let Qui-Gon pull off his loose tunic.

He'd seen Obi-Wan's upper body bared before, several times in fact in the training rooms or the showers afterward. And he'd admired the sparse yet well defined planes of muscle, both aesthetically and with imaginings more sexual in nature. But any idea of pursuing such lustful desires died instantly when he saw bruising not only across Obi-Wan's shoulders but up and down Obi-Wan's sword arm. He'd known Chun had been doing something with the Force, and the nature of the marks -- especially the one visible around Obi-Wan's left nipple for only a few seconds when Obi-Wan twisted to moved his arms out of the sleeves -- now filled in the facts for Qui-Gon's earlier speculations.

"You want to defend someone who did this?" Qui-Gon couldn't keep the harshness from his voice, but made sure his fingers stayed gentle while he unconsciously traced across some of the worse bruising. Amazement flooded him to feel the bruised nipple raise into a little peak of arousal despite the ache Obi-Wan had to be feeling, then Qui-Gon abruptly came to his senses about what he had been doing. And thinking. He dropped both of his hands abruptly.

"If you think these are bad, you should see my balls," came the careless response, before Obi-Wan began his own deep flush upon realizing how else his offer might -- _was_ \-- being construed.

"I thought I was the one with the reputation for being a tease?" Qui-Gon countered gruffly, hoping to diffuse the uncomfortableness that was quickly rising between them. Not that staying on the subject matter, even obliquely, was doing anything to diffuse what else had arisen.

"Not the backwater virgin?" A distorted yet warm smile and sparkle in an eye rapidly become darker blue than Qui-Gon's own as Obi-Wan turned around to straddle and face Qui-Gon, did much to take the sting out of the easy rejoinder.

"Not as Chun or his cronies think," Qui-Gon gave his own response with a bit of a growl. He might have been mistaken about the intent in Obi-Wan's eye, but there could be no mistake about the little wiggle Obi-Wan made as the movement actually put Obi-Wan in a more precarious and likely more uncomfortable position. His own reaction to his sudden lapful left little doubt of his own interest, but Qui-Gon was still relieved to have Obi-Wan be the one to lean further forward and initiate a kiss.

He kissed back eagerly, thinking how long it had been since experiencing this, only to then remember it hadn't been that long and laughing at himself to discover how quickly he'd put being with Bruck out of his mind. But the laughter and his enthusiasm fled after a groan by Obi-Wan that again held pain instead of passion.

"I'm sorry." Qui-Gon pulled back with such alacrity that he needed swallow his own groan when he smacked his head squarely against the tree behind him.

"Don't be." Obi-Wan twisted Qui-Gon's Padawan braid around his fingers and pulled Qui-Gon back forward. "I just have to remember not to get so carried away." He breathed the words into Qui-Gon's mouth, before following with a more gentle press of his lips against Qui-Gon's, then with a tentative breach of tongue.

"Today, Bruck has more than amply proven before the Order and the Force that he doesn't think beyond what he can use to his advantage," Obi-Wan then returned them to the topic of their conversation after Qui-Gon found his mouth thoroughly and skillfully explored. "Something that anyone with half a brain realizes within seconds of meeting him." He then reached up with the hand not still wound around Qui-Gon's braid to trace the day's stubble across Qui-Gon's cheek.

"It's one of the reasons he doesn't get out in the field too much, which is another reason for his resentment. A rather nicely closed loop of cause and effect as your Master is so fond of warning about."

"Careful," Qui-Gon cautioned and captured the finger that had begun to wander too close to one of his uncontrollable ticklish spots. He swore as soon as it didn't just look like he was molting or that something had suffered and died across his jaw, he was growing a beard.

"And that's the very reason I don't understand why you care about what happens to him," Qui-Gon returned back to their argument. "It's not like he is going to thank you for your compassion --"

"Oh, it's not compassion," Obi-Wan corrected with a short, harsh laugh. "It's simply prudence. Of always knowing where the potential threat may be coming from. Besides," he continued, along with continuing his explorations of Qui-Gon's jaw line and neck but this time with nips and licks between his words. "From what I've heard, you are the compassionate one amongst us Padawans. Always looking out after strays and bringing home wounded creatures --" Obi-Wan stopped abruptly and pulled back, letting go of the braid. For the first time Qui-Gon could recall since meeting him, the other's expression held a large measure of vulnerability and insecurity.

"That's not just what I am, is it?" came on a whisper of doubt.

Qui-Gon carefully tightened his hold around Obi-Wan, then buried his face and embarrassment in the uninjured side of Obi-Wan's neck. "You are most definitely not a stray, Obi-Wan!" He might need to hide his expression out of feeling ashamed someone might even think so of him, but Qui-Gon couldn't hide his heartfelt passion about how he was beginning to feel for the other Padawan.

"I've never met anyone else our age better able to care for himself, and have no illusion that you need me," he continued softly, feeling his own measure of vulnerability in expressing things he was only just now becoming aware of. "But I guess I hope you could want me -- my friendship?"

"Your friendship and more." This time Obi-Wan didn't need to grab hold of Qui-Gon's braid to encourage him forward.

"Much, much more," Obi-Wan then repeated, along with again shifting deliberately across Qui-Gon's lap.

Even as hope turned into wonder and desire, Qui-Gon flushed an even deeper red. "There is some truth to what Bruck has been saying about me being a virgin," he admitted with a drop of his eyes. "And, ah, er, well, all of my body is oversized, which has --"

Obi-Wan's laugh held delight and absolutely no derision. "If that'd been said by anyone other than you, Qui-Gon Jinn, I'd accuse them of bragging."

Obi-Wan kept them close, speaking more for his mouth's benefit than Qui-Gon's ears, each warm breath making Qui-Gon tingle and his desire to grow. Obi-Wan was very, very good at coaxing a rising lust, and Qui-Gon wasn't sure whether to be appalled by the other's aggressiveness, or encouraged. Or by his own lack of awareness in ways to arouse someone without going directly to the root of things, as it were.

And then there was his own body's response.

"But bragging just isn't in your nature, is it?"

Qui-Gon let a slow smile take over, giving into feelings and memory. "Master Yoda's gimer sticks across my shins or butt proved a great incentive for retaining only humility," he explained with a laugh.

"I can just imagine." Obi-Wan's own humor still warmed his tones. "I, on the other hand," he then added with a thump to his chest before cupping the hand around Qui-Gon's jaw, "have been accused of exhibiting a certain arrogance. Amongst other things," he laughed again. "So feel free to judge for yourself --" and instead of finishing with words, Obi-Wan canted his hips forward so that Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan's own sizeable erection.

_Feel free, free feel --_

"Are you sure," Qui-Gon had to ask, however he might be interpreting what not yet being said. "You've been through an awful lot today and are hurt --"

"The only thing that aches right now is something you can relieve if you're willing," came the throaty retort. "Oh, I'll make no promises as to my skill at the moment, but you'd have my enthusiasm I assure you. Which is another thing I am well known for."

That sparked a laugh out of Qui-Gon. But Obi-Wan stayed serious and was only finished with talking.

With a deftness Qui-Gon couldn't usually even manage disrobing himself, Obi-Wan had Qui-Gon's belt and sash off before Qui-Gon could blink, then with no hesitation undid the ties to Qui-Gon's leggings and had freed and taken gentle hold of Qui-Gon's erection.

"Obi-Wan --" he tried to caution one last time.

"Hush, Qui-Gon, unless you don't want this."

With this being an exhibition not only the promised enthusiasm, but no less skill in manipulating Qui-Gon's penis as Obi-Wan had earlier shown handling his lightsaber, Qui-Gon couldn’t find _any_ words, much less remembering how to say stop. Or no.

And when Obi-Wan then exhibited some remarkable flexibility and adaptability by sliding down Qui-Gon's body to supplement his skillful hands with his mouth and his tongue, coherent thoughts fled along with the ability to form words. Xanatos had never reciprocated when offered this or any other type of loving, and so Qui-Gon had only ever found pleasure in such an act by knowing his actions could arouse at least some form of passion in another. But this … this --

With a hoarse cry Qui-Gon ground his fingers into the palms of his own hands in order not to grab and squeeze against the black and blue markings across Obi-Wan's shoulders. He was unable to hold his hips back any longer or, in the next few seconds, his orgasm. Even as Qui-Gon came, Obi-Wan continued to lick and suck around the crown of his penis, swallowing everything except little noises of happiness. Qui-Gon managed to hit his head again against the tree, but Obi-Wan managed to keep his ministrations going until they both finished. Then Obi-Wan let go and let loose with peals of laughter that Qui-Gon quickly found himself joining in, even as he tried to rub away the pain from his head, and Obi-Wan had to rub against the side of his face for the tender skin he had and was still stretching.

"Sorry," although the impish face Obi-Wan turned up from where he lay prone out from Qui-Gon's lap agreed with no such thing. Nor, with the words that followed, was Qui-Gon then sure what Obi-Wan had actually apologized for.

"And yes, it is remarkably sized, but once I heal enough to be able to really wrap my jaw and throat around you, I'll --"

"No, it was fine -- wonderful -- better than I knew -"

Obi-Wan's visible eye was shining as he climbed back up to pounce on Qui-Gon's lips. "Trust me, it will get even better," he whispered before then offering Qui-Gon a more expansive taste of himself underlain by the sweetness of Obi-Wan's own.

Qui-Gon feasted on their mingled tastes, only just keeping himself from bringing up both of his hands to cup either side of Obi-Wan's face. "I don't care about better, but I do want to see you well. Maybe I can help at least distract --"

"That isn't neces --"

Qui-Gon simply silenced Obi-Wan with another heartfelt kiss. Then began to slide down the trunk of the tree while keeping the kiss going, until he was lying supine with Obi-Wan lying atop. Using the Force he managed to free the bindings of his boots, then toed the leather off. Obi-Wan then eagerly helped him finish removing his leggings before squirming across Qui-Gon's body to push off his own.

Breaking the kiss at last, Qui-Gon gently nudged Obi-Wan back into a sitting position and tucked his hands between Obi-Wan's thighs to cup under his ass. A quick lift and tug, and Obi-Wan was scooted forward.

Now Qui-Gon could see the reddened marks Obi-Wan has so casually admitted Chun had inflicted on his scrotum, and he sought to sooth them first. When his hesitant nuzzle wasn't rebuked he then mouth one of the testicles fully. For an instant he just breathed on it as Obi-Wan had his lips. And he could feel the skin tightening as well as the tension in Obi-Wan's thighs as they edged his face. He warmed the mouthful, gently licking and nipping until not even a memory of pain would need be considered.

From there it was easy to encourage Obi-Wan to reopen his legs fuller, to rock Obi-Wan's hips up even higher in his grasp so that he could lick and worship even more. Soon Obi-Wan was lying back stretched out atop Qui-Gon's body, moaning and quivering around the sensations Qui-Gon offered with his lips and tongue, and when Qui-Gon judged Obi-Wan losing his battle to stave off his orgasm, he rocked Obi-Wan's hip back down so that he could kiss the swollen and moistened tip of Obi-Wan's cock.

He had no difficulty opening up his own mouth, though he had to work through his inexperience to engulf Obi-Wan fully. Nor did he have any difficulty in once again reaching a plateau of pleasure, this time being the one giving instead of receiving.

Again this was different than being with Xanatos and not just due to Obi-Wan's own prodigious size; neither of them had come to this point out of selfish means. The amount of joy and sheer fun he was feeling -- it was almost as if Qui-Gon was feeling Obi-Wan's pleasure as his own!

Along with being overwhelmed by the realization that Obi-Wan had lowered his outer shields so that they might shared this moment more fully, Obi-Wan's orgasm spread through them both and Qui-Gon found himself coming again.

Distracting, quite unexpected, but still Qui-Gon managed to keep his focus until he could sense Obi-Wan satiation as well as feel the softening of the penis in his mouth. The smile he was then offered filled Qui-Gon's heart just as fully as Obi-Wan's penis had filled his throat, and he quickly maneuvered them both so that the could lie on their sides next to each other, face to face.

Qui-Gon traced that incredible smile across kiss swollen lips with his fingers, then moved his hand to brush at the skin tightened by Obi-Wan's burns, offering closeness, comfort and whatever small healing energy he could command. It was amazing to feel Obi-Wan lean up into his touch, then to let Obi-Wan take hold of his hand and bring it down to where each of his fingertips were given little kisses and nips.

"Bruck is such a Force damned idiot," Obi-Wan breathed against his palm. "But I must thank the Force that he lived up to his typical shortsightedness and failed to imagine what he could have had."

Qui-Gon was feeling too tender, too wonderfully tired to blush. "And I'm glad his maliciousness didn't prove more harmful." Reclaiming his hand, he brushed it across the top of Obi-Wan's close cropped, ginger hair. "But you really should get some sleep now, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You don't have to be the tough guy in front of me."

"It's the terrific sex, not my injuries," Obi-Wan protested in slow tones that only confirmed what Qui-Gon was still able to sense from the other, including little renewed spikes of pain now that the arousal was fading.

Qui-Gon smiled gently and reached with the Force for his sash that he might clean himself, then coaxed Obi-Wan to carefully roll onto to stomach so he might begin the massage that had precipitated this whole, amazing encounter.

In no time Obi-Wan had fallen asleep, yet Qui-Gon didn't finish until the last of the horrible knots down Obi-Wan's back had been loosened. He could do little about the bruising across Obi-Wan's shoulders, hadn't really even wanted to touch them for fear of being the cause of any more of Obi-Wan's pain.

"You've certainly learned your Master's compassion, Padawan Jinn," came quiet praise from Obi-Wan's suddenly present Master.

Qui-Gon only managed to silence his bleat of surprise lest he undo all of the relaxation he'd poured into Obi-Wan, and made to get up from where he was still crouched over and sitting on Obi-Wan's upper thighs. But then worried more that as bad as man-handling her Padawan might strike her, doing so naked would be even worse. Or at least flaunting what he'd been doing.

"Just relax," Master Gallia commanded as one corner of her mouth turned up. "And accept my thanks for your kindness to Obi-wan."

"Oh, it's been more than kindness," Qui-Gon stammered out quickly. "I mean, I know this was rather sudden, maybe foolish given the events of today and that we don’t really know each other, but I --"

"Qui-Gon, I have trusted my Padawan with my life and so I think I can trust his judgment in whom he wishes to become … friends with." Her warm smile turned a little bittersweet. "I only wish I could trust his judgment when it came to looking out for his own well being." She then shook her head and made a visible effort to offer a reassuring expression.

"If you'll help me with carrying him back to his quarters, I'll help you with getting him clothed." And she dropped down beside the two Padawans, taking care to deepen Obi-Wan's sleep with a touch of the Force before then using it to call the tangle of leggings and scattered tunics to her.

At least she let Qui-Gon sort through whose was whose.

A couple of interesting minutes later and both Padawans were dressed although Master Gallia had yet to find Obi-Wan's boots.

"Actually, I don't think he was wearing any when I ran across him."

"Typical," she snorted. "A habit I've never been able to break him of, despite gruesome warnings of what he'd have to undergo should he step on something or some creature. It doesn't help my argument when he blithely steps around anything that might offer trouble without even realizing what he's done." She gave up in her search and instead helped Qui-Gon settle Obi-Wan into his arms so that the other Padawan was cradled against his chest.

"It sounds a lot like one of Master Yoda's problems with me," Qui-Gon found himself saying as he rose to his feet under her steadying grasp. "I've a habit of bringing home injured wild creatures that Master Yoda is sure will some day bite or sting or scratch me. So far they've certainly shown him why they shouldn’t be considered suitable as pets, but I've never had any problems."

They passed slowly out of the garden and moved into one of the lesser-traveled corridors, although at this time of night, only the nocturnal species were out of their quarters in any number.

"You know he wanted to offer a word on Padawan Chun's behalf before the Council."

Master Gallia nodded and slowed until she was walking alongside Qui-Gon instead of leading him. "As I've said, I cannot always trust Obi-Wan's judgment in things that might hurt him." The smile she offered with this was rather brittle. "Sometimes he is far too trusting in codes and tenets and with the idea that others respect the morality that governs him."

Qui-Gon flushed under her frank words and even franker regard, not at all comfortable in having any Master be so free in her thoughts to him. But his uncomfortableness wasn't enough to counter his eagerness to learn anything about the fellow in his arms he was feeling surprisingly affectionate about. Nor to stop him from offering his own thoughts in order to keep the conversation going despite his worry of contradicting her.

"Actually, I don't think he trusts Chun to follow the code any better than the bastard could recite it backwards," he said without being able to keep a little of his own feelings for Chun from coming through. "It's just that Obi-Wan thinks the Jedi are Chun's only hope. Or maybe the Order's only safety. He is more concerned about what someone with as much or as little training as Chun has already had, that without being able to stay a Padawan, Chun might give into his anger and resentment."

"Give into the Darkside, you mean," she said with a shake of her head. "I and a few others are concerned that Padawan Chun has already started irrevocably down that path," she admitted. "But Obi-Wan's point of view is well taken; I see only a failure, while my Padawan sees a threat. What does that say about us? And which is the wiser viewpoint?"

Qui-Gon had no answer, but fortunately they had reached Obi-Wan's quarters and Master Gallia had again stepped forward to override the lock on her Padawan's door. She gestured for Qui-Gon to follow her as they passed through the front room and into Obi-Wan's bedroom. As she then pulled back the covers from a surprisingly large bed and he moved to set Obi-Wan down, Qui-Gon realized just how much she'd been augmented his strength and his Force use.

At least he managed to refrain from dropping Obi-Wan.

"If you would rather not bother with traipsing halfway across the Temple this late, I'll be glad to let your Master know where you are staying," she then said with a surprisingly straight face.

Her discretion in light of how she had found them was almost as surprising as the offer altogether. Qui-Gon instantly opened his mouth to say no, but then felt something through the Force; something that said this was more than just a pseudo-parental indulgence for the all too predictable behavior of two teenage boys, even if they were Jedi Padawan.

From a certain calculation in her eyes that did nothing to counter the genuine relief in her expression at his silence, Qui-Gon had the feeling he had been offered some sort of test. And that, thank the Force, he had passed.

"He would never ask, but I know Obi-Wan would be happy to see you are still here in the morning, Qui-Gon." She touched a fingertip across the top of the eye patch Obi-Wan would need to wear for several days, as if assuring herself that all would be as well as the Healers had proclaimed. Obi-Wan moved slightly, but only relaxing more instead of rising toward wakefulness, no doubt even unconsciously aware of his Master's regard.

"In the few … assignations he's had over the past year, none of his partners every bothered to stay beyond completion of the physical act. They were either too intimidated with the thought of having to face a member of the High Council over the breakfast table in the morning, or had already gotten all they were looking for out of the coupling. I am afraid that because of my status, my Padawan is all too often seen as some sort of prize or challenge to overcome, instead of as a person. Something, no doubt, you've also experienced?"

Qui-Gon gave a short nod but kept his gaze on Obi-Wan and the wide expanse of empty bed beside Obi-Wan's motionless form. Because Obi-Wan had never seemed to be without companions hovering nearby during the times their paths had intersected over the past few weeks, Qui-Gon hadn't really given any thought to what it might be like for someone else to be a Padawan to one of the High Council. Back on Dantooine there had been few Padawans his age to interact with anyway, and it wasn't as if Master Yoda had been acting -- at least noticeably -- as one of the Council anyway.

But he could well empathize that even here on overcrowded Coruscant there could be loneliness, or difficulties he hadn't yet had to consider in having to always be a role model. Bad enough to worry about staying in the upper percentiles in all of their classes because of the delight others took in seeing those on top fall. But to also have to worry about how your own reputation could reflect on your Master, or that other saw you only as a means to his or her own burgeoning reputations …

"I try never to judge anyone solely on his or her reputation or even a first impression," Qui-Gon began slowly, making sure that he didn't falter when meeting Master Gallia's gaze. "And after the five years of being Master Yoda's Padawan, I fear I've lost my ability to be intimidated by anyone less than half my Master's age."

Master Gallia's true laughter was all sunshine reflecting off of steel, much like the woman herself. "Then I'll expect you for breakfast promptly at eight, Qui-Gon Jinn. With or without my sometimes entirely too reckless Padawan in tow."

Qui-Gon stood at the side of Obi-Wan's bed for long moments even after the woman had further dimmed the lights and exited from the room, presumably to seek her own quarters for what was left of the night. He still wasn't sure if what he was about to do was right -- or even prudent -- and had no clue as to whether the future would bring only more heartache like that he had found with Xanatos. But then he imagined he heard his Master's all too frequent and favorite refrain in the back of his mind, and he finally dropped down on the bed next to Obi-Wan and drew the other back into his arms so that he might awaken should Obi-Wan try to turn in the night and accidentally aggravate the severity of the burns.

_To the moment you must look, and leave the Future to mind itself._

And this moment of discovering the wonder of hearing the heartbeat of someone he was growing to care for, this moment was quite fine to dwell within.

But he also couldn't wait to see what the future and Force would unfold.


End file.
